


Ending and Beginning

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Photography, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships can never die.<br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending and Beginning

Charlie smiled, brightly as he could as the French photographer snapped hundreds of pictures for posterity. This was the unhappiest day of his life. This was worse than the day Bill had told him they couldn't be together any longer when he was sixteen, when Charlie realized that moving to Romania hadn't dissolved his love for his brother, or when Bill told the family that he and Fleur were engaged. No, this was _much_ worse. At least before, Bill still wanted a little on side. But now that he was married, or at least would be in about one hour, Bill had made it crystal clear that there would be no more intimacy between them. He wanted to raise a proper family and be a model husband, who didn't sleep with his little brother every few weeks.

"Now in zis picture I'd like for ze best man to pretend you are 'elping ze groom with 'is carnation. And please do not forget to smile."

They went through the ridiculous action again and again to please the Delacour family's personal photographer. He could tell by the look in Bill's chocolate eyes that he was just as bored. One time they stared into each other's eyes, and simultaneously burst into laughter at the stupidity they were going through. The photographer seemed very pleased with their actions.

"Now I want ze groom to 'old ze best man, like 'ow you will carry your bride ovair ze threshold."

Charlie and his brother didn't budge an inch.

"Oh, please." The photographer begged. "Last picture, I swear."

Sluggishly, Charlie stood in front of his ex-lover, holding his breath for the inevitable moment when he would be swept into Bill's arms for probably the last time. 

Why the hell did he do this to himself? It was already painful enough to hear Bill's name, let alone be around him constantly. Why had he accepted to be Bill's best man? Oh yeah, because he was addicted to Bill. Every breath he breathed while not in his brother's presence was suffocating. His chest would tighten and he'd have difficulty breathing. Charlie had gone to the Healer at the reserve, who was close friend, about the pains; but John had said nothing could really be done. It wasn't too serious, just anxiety attacks. He found out later that if you have too much of those, you'd be likely to get replaced doing stupid office tasks. Charlie didn't want that to happen. His mind needed to be kept busy at all times.

His eyes widened and he gasped as he was swept off his feet, very easily. Charlie locked his eyes with Bill's. Charlie knew how to read those eyes, had known since he was a young child. The eyes were full of pleading, as if Bill was saying 'please don't make this any more difficult'. Charlie could see an underlying fear as well. Why would Bill be so scared? Why would… oh Merlin's dragons. That couldn't be… could it? Quickly, he glanced down, and to his chagrin, there was indeed a bulge in Bill's trousers. Charlie licked his lips absentmindedly. God, when was the last time he sucked Bill's cock, the last time Bill plastered his cum all over…

"Now, please look vairy 'appy for ze camera!" The French photographer encouraged. Charlie had almost forgotten that he was there.

Charlie smiled broadly toward the camera, made some funny faces and poses that made the cameraman very pleased, especially since Bill was playing it up too.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" The man shook both of their hands energetically. 

A moment the Frenchie glided away, Charlie zoomed to the house; he didn't even realized that he had knocked over his sister, a Delacour servant carrying a tray of hor dourves, and an ice sculpture of the lucky bride and groom. He didn't stop until the bathroom door was fully shut behind him.

Charlie was out of breath. He gripped the counter for dear life. He looked at himself in the mirror. Crow's feet, laugh lines, and a tiny hint of grey at his temples. How depressing. He wasn't even thirty yet and he was becoming an old man. Shit, he was getting too old for this. He shouldn't be getting hard-ons and chasing after his brother after they broke up almost ten years ago. 

Almost ashamed, Charlie snaked his hand down his trousers, gently tugging on his erect cock…

_Rattle. Rattle. Rattle._

Charlie jumped up in surprise, tucking his member back into his trousers. "Er… occupied!" He yelled. The door jerked open suddenly, and closed just as quickly. Charlie didn't have a chance to utter another sound as someone pushed him against the wall, kissing his rough lips fiercely. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Bill was the intruder. Charlie's body felt like it was on fire. He ground his hips against Bill's, opening his mouth for further access. God, he could feel Bill's dick straining against his trousers. If only he could touch it, taste it once more. Was it really so much to ask for? Charlie reached his hand down, squeezing his brother's arse cheek and pulling their bodies closer together. His large, freckled hand wandered to Bill's front, slyly beginning to push his fingers down to reach its prize.

Unexpectedly, Bill forced himself off, staggering backward, and leaning his body against the counter for support. Bill was so flushed, lips so swollen and cock so hard. He was gorgeous. "I'm going to miss this." He muttered.

"We don't have to stop." Charlie smiled, hoping for the best.

Bill shook his long mane. "No, we can't do this, Charlie. I-- I'm getting married in a couple hours. It wouldn't be right."

"Then why the hell did you follow me, Bill?"

His brother looked furious at the question, his hands clenched into fists and his whole body shook. "This has to stop."

"I didn't start it." Charlie retorted.

Bill's answer was storming away, slamming the door. 

Charlie ran his hand through his incredibly short hair, touching the lips that Bill had just kissed. He heaved a great sigh. "Oh, fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Betaed by runriggers


End file.
